


an irreplaceable person (i wanna be with you)

by solarhyuck



Series: the soft loonaverse [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Getting Together, lowkey an excuse for me to share some of my fav songs, my other gay babies, this is set before the yeojin/chaewon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: yerim and hyejoo listen to music together.





	an irreplaceable person (i wanna be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> you do not need to read the previous work in this series if you don't want to, as they don't rely on each other
> 
> also yes i wrote down the english translation of the lyrics of the kpop songs they listen to sue me

Yerim and Hyejoo had been sharing earphones ever since Hyejoo moved into the dorms and forgot her own earphones at her family’s house. Yerim had almost been appalled when Hyejoo mentioned it one morning when they were in the car on their way to school and had almost pushed one of her earbuds into Hyejoo’s hand.

That was the first time they listened to music together, some nice upbeat song by probably one of the many girl groups Yerim liked. Hyejoo didn’t pay much attention to the lyrics, instead, she thanked Yerim and leaned her head against the cold window and closed her eyes as she waited for the car to reach the school.

Yerim, however, was quietly singing along to the song as she scrolled through Twitter on her phone.

_(Love is coming, coming_

_ Have more courage)_

It almost becomes routine, listening to music together to and from school, so they start to do it to and from schedules, too. Sometimes Yerim lets Hyejoo look through her playlist and choose songs. She had smiled when she saw that Yerim had added Hyejoo’s solo songs to her playlist, but had always skipped past them to play other songs.

Mostly, Yerim chose the songs, though. Hyejoo thought it was fair, seeing as they were using her earphones and phone, so she never protested. Not even when she didn’t really like the songs, because they were always cute – <strike>like Yerim</strike> – and she knew that Yerim liked them.

_(My love letter that I will hand over someday_

_ I’ll load my heart and send it over)_

Hyejoo realized that she had a small, but growing, crush on Yerim about two weeks before their debut as a group. She felt a bit stupid for having one, because she didn’t want anyone in the group to feel uncomfortable if her feelings got out of hand, but she also decided that it had been inevitable. Yerim was kind and funny, and Hyejoo really loved spending time with her, so it really shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise to her as it had been.

They were warm and tired from working hard for their debut, so Hyejoo had found a chilly spot in their dorm with a fan blowing cool air on her face as she just relaxed and played games on her phone.

She had been so emerged in the game that she didn’t even realize when Yerim sat down next to her and pressed an earbud into her ear and turned on music. Hyejoo turned her head quickly to shoot Yerim a quick smile before looking back down at her game, now moving her head to the music.

_(Endlessly falling into you_

_ Baby I will love you till kingdom come)_

It was October when Hyejoo found herself too restless to sleep and had instead decided to sit on a kitchen counter, eating cereal. The other members were asleep, except for maybe Sooyoung, because Hyejoo had seen light coming from her bed when she snuck out of their room.

So Hyejoo didn’t really expect for Vivi to walk into the kitchen with a cup in her hand. Vivi glanced at Hyejoo, and the younger half expected a scolding for sitting on the counter but instead Vivi just turned on the water boiler.

“Hello. Why are you sitting here like a gremlin at,” Vivi paused to check the time on her wristwatch, “two forty-three in the morning?”

“Couldn’t sleep, too many thoughts,” Hyejoo responded, cereal still in her mouth as she spoke. Vivi grimaced, so Hyejoo swallowed it and looked down at her almost empty bowl of soggy cereal.

“Gross, but what’s up? What are you thinking about?”

Vivi was too kind, Hyejoo decided when the older grabbed another cup from the cupboard and poured up water for both of them before putting in teabags.

She shrugged.

“Crush stuff,” she said, looking quite displeased.

Vivi didn’t seem very shocked at the revelation of Hyejoo liking someone, instead she just nodded and handed her one of the teacups after putting two sugar cubes in it.

“Mhm, Yerim, right?”

Hyejoo almost dropped both her bowl and cup.

“Huh?”

“I mean, it’s not rocket science,” Vivi started to explain, “you two hang out the most. You’re always listening to music together, you’re always so smiley when you’re with her, and I did notice you giving her the bigger half when you split that brownie last week.”

Hyejoo felt her stomach churn as she placed the bowl and cup next to her so that she wouldn’t almost drop them again. She hadn’t realized that it was so obvious, that people could see it just by observing them.

“If it makes you feel any better, Yerim likes you, too,” Vivi said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

“What?” Hyejoo almost exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“Yeah. Why else do you think she’s always playing songs that are practically confessing her feelings for you? She told me about it months ago,” Vivi shrugged, “I’m gonna go back to bed. Goodnight, Hyejoo.”

“Night, unnie,” Hyejoo whispered. Her brain felt like it was going to explode because of the new information, she didn’t really know what to do with it, so she acted on impulse. She hopped down from the counter and quietly tiptoed to the room Yerim shared with Jungeun, Jinsoul, and Yeojin.

Yerim was asleep on her bed, so Hyejoo only felt a little bad when she shook her awake.

Yerim slowly blinked her eyes open, and then looked at Hyejoo in confusion when she realized that it was her.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked quietly, her voice rough with sleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her hands and slowly sat up when she saw that Hyejoo was unlocking her phone, “Why do you have my phone?”

“I need to tell you something,” Hyejoo murmured and plugged in Yerim’s earphones before giving her an earbud, “Please listen to the words.”

The tune wasn’t super familiar to Yerim, and she felt a bit confused when Hyejoo skipped forward a bit. Then, her eyes widened, and she smiled.

_(I’m a bit awkward and weird_

_ You don’t know how much my heart flutters)_

They had been dating for several months when Yeojin kicked Yerim out of their shared hotel room in America and told her to go to Hyejoo’s instead. They were alone in the room, so they didn’t need earphones anymore as the danced around the room and laughed, sharing kisses between songs.

They were happy, together, and pretty sure that they were in what people would consider love.

_(Because you’re here, I’m able to become strong_

_ An irreplaceable person, I wanna be with you)_

**Author's Note:**

> title is from happy happy by twice
> 
> songs in this fic:
> 
> heart shaker – twice  
to heart – fromis_9  
kingdom come – red velvet  
dream note – dreamnote  
happy happy – twice


End file.
